Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{t}{3t + 10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t + 10$ $ -t = \dfrac{3t + 10}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2t = 3t + 10 $ $0 = 5t + 10$ $-10 = 5t$ $5t = -10$ $t = -\dfrac{10}{5}$ Simplify. $t = -2$